Pilot
Pilot is the series premiere of "Reba." It aired on October 5, 2001. Summary The series begins with the Hart Family (Reba, Brock, Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake) are in court-ordered therapy. As the story unfolds, Reba and Brock reveal that they are separated due to Brock's midlife crisis and while in court the entire family got into what the judge described as a brawl. While in therapy, Brock reveals that he will not be moving back home because he has to marry his dental hygienist/assistant Barbra Jean because she was pregnant. Jake confused, says that 17-year-old Cheyenne is pregnant as well. Reba and Brock have a firm talk with Cheyenne and her boyfriend Van Montgomery about how she could have gotten pregnant, and told them why did not listen and obey them about not having sex. Later, Van proposes to her right in front of Reba. Reba organizes a shotgun wedding while trying to keep Barbra Jean at a safe distance. Van's parents will not come to the wedding and have kicked him out of the house, but on the bright side, he managed to arrange a honeymoon at his uncle's beach house in Galveston. On the wedding day, Cheyenne is upset that Brock hasn't arrived yet. Reba starts to lose it when she burns some of the food. Brock arrives with Barbra Jean. Cheyenne and Van get into an argument because Van plans to play football on their wedding night. Things are thrown and Barbra Jean falls into the cake. Reba finally loses it, shouting at everyone. Reba gives Cheyenne a pep talk about facing reality and plotting a new course. Cheyenne asks Reba if she can wear her wedding dress instead of the sexy dress she had planned on. In the end, Cheyenne & Van get married. Cast *Reba McEntire - Reba Hart *Christopher Rich - Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia - Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey - Van Montgomery *Scarlet Pomers - Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman - Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman - Barbra Jean Hart *Nell Carter - Dr. Susan Peters *Bret Loehr - Bret *Jorge Luis Abreu - Photographer Trivia *Since then-President George W. Bush had declared September 14th a National Day of Prayer and Remembrance, the WB did not air its fall premiere schedule on that day, as was originally planned. It was pushed back to September 19th, then September 21st and was yet again pushed back for a telethon. The series then debuted on October 5th. *This episode was taped on April 16, 2001. *The reason this show's name was changed was because the producers felt that the audience would relate better if the main actress (Reba McEntire) used her real name for the show. *One hour before the shooting of this episode, the producers quickly changed the name of the show, and main character from "Sally" to "Reba." They actually filmed a complete pilot using both names. *This episode was shot on the re-dressed set of "The Hughleys" after it wrapped for the season and was thought to be canceled, but when that series was unexpectedly picked up for another year, the producers built a matching set for "Reba" on a different soundstage. *Other titles considered for the series were "Sally", "Deep in the Heart," "The Reba McEntire Show" and "Family Planning." However, "Sally" was going to be the title of the show until the last minute. *The three new Friday WB series premiered to the highest numbers ever for the weblet. "Reba" was the network's standout for the night scoring a 4.4/7 and came in second in 14 of the 53 markets across the country. *For the first episode the scenes in the opening credits go like this: it starts with a black screen with blue letters "R-E-B-A" flashing in the backround as a solid Reba forms, and the letters in the backround fade to black. Then it shows four different clips of Reba on a soundstage with a blue backround. Then it shows another clip of Reba on a soundstage with "Created By Alison M. Gibson" in blue letters, on the left side. *For this episode, the cast is credited during the scene after the theme song. Songs *Walk On *Angel's Lullaby Quotes :Jake: I wanna stay with Mom. :Cheyenne: I want to go with Dad. :Kyra: Is boot camp an option? :Brock (about Barbra Jean): Reba, I have to marry her! :Reba: Have to? The only reason you'd have to marry her is... Oh my god. :Cheyenne: Dad! How could you!? :Jake: What? :Kyra: Barbra Jean's pregnant! :Jake: I thought Cheyenne was pregnant! :Cheyenne: Shut up, Jake! :Kyra: Back off. He's just a stupid kid. :Jake: I'm not stupid. She left the pregnancy test in the trash can. :Kyra (to Reba): So when Daddy marries Barbra Jean, what am I suppose to call her anyway? :Reba: You're not suppose to call her anything. When you see her at the Wal-Mart, just point to her and say, "There she is. The woman who stole my daddy." :Kyra: Don't worry, Mom. I know all about birth control. :Reba: Oh really? And what age is it appropriate for a young lady to become sexually active? :Kyra: Forty. :Reba: Have I mentioned you're my favorite? :Reba: Why is it we're the only family in Texas without a gun? :Cheyenne: Getting married is so much fun! We should have done this in our junior year! :Reba: No, honey. You were smart to wait. : Brock: Reba what is this? Cheyenne is not getting married. I'm not going to stand by and let my daughter throw her life away for that punk. Reba: You love that punk. Brock: I do not. Reba: You watch him play football every weekend just like he's your own son. Sometimes I think you like him more than you own son. Gallery P1.jpg Reba pilot.jpg P6.jpg P5.jpg P4.jpg P3.jpg P2.jpg P.jpg Pilot.PNG Reba pilot 1.jpg f2b27598ae8e8bdb6867d774300c1695--reba-mcentire-cheyenne.jpg Kyra in Pilot.jpg normal_R_S1_E1_0347.jpg normal_R_S1_E1_0408.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with a Song Category:Episodes with a song Category:Season One Episodes